


acts of intimacy

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Patrick and Twyla converse at Cafè Tropical during season 4, episode 1Dead Guy in Room 4.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	acts of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessdays/gifts).



> Because we didn't get to see _nearly_ enough of them together...
> 
> Also, Abby's excitement when I told her I was writing a Patrick and Twyla friendship drabble was enough for me to ask for her username in lieu of gifting this to her, so I hope you enjoy considering that she made an account solely for this

Patrick walks into Cafè Tropical, waving at Twyla as he arrives. "How are you today, Patrick?" He sighs, unsure of how to answer the question. He could lie, but Twyla was sweet—arguably _too_ sweet sometimes—so he didn't see the point in fibbing. Patrick sits down at one of the stools in front of her at the counter.

"I've been better," He begins, contemplating where to take his answer next and just _how_ much insight was enough for Twyla. After a few seconds of tensed silence, he opens his mouth to speak again, deciding to drop a question on her to give him more time to script out his response. "Have you ever gotten in a fight with a partner?" Twyla eases her face muscles, setting down the glass she had been drying off for the first part of their conversation underneath the counter.

She looks at Patrick with soft eyes. "Of course I have, it's a natural part of being with someone. No combination of people are going to agree on everything, and that's okay," If this were any other time, Patrick would be annoyed with her extended response, however, he was more than grateful for it this time, and not just because it added to his stalling duration. "Is everything alright with you and David?"

 _Now how did_ she _find out about us_? Patrick decided pondering wasn't his best option at the moment and he could interrogate David later. "We've been together for less than an entire day and I'm already paranoid it isn't going to work out. This being my first relationship with a man isn't helping the situation, either," Much to his surprise, Twyla didn't jump in as he expected her to, so much so, he paused for her to leave her two cents. Patrick shakes his head, continuing as if he never stopped. "He asked me if he could spend the night at my place and I panicked. I told him I wanted to take thing slow, which is true, but Mrs. Rose walked in and we didn't have time to finish talking. We left on a sour note and I'm nervous to walk back in there."

Twyla places a comforting hand on top of Patrick's. "I saw the way David looked at you during your little date last night," Twyla emphasizes the word _date_ with a little shimmy. _I w_ _onder where she got_ that _from_ , Patrick chuckles off his thoughts, looking back up at her from where he had bowed his head to cover up his smile. "I've known David longer than you and I'm more than positive he wouldn't intentionally make you uncomfortable. If it helps, I'm sure he overthought inquiring about staying over for hours."

Patrick lets out a chortle, imagining David pacing around his motel room, trying to find the words to consult him. "That was... oddly comforting."

"It's what I do, I give unexpectedly helpful advice to my friends," Twyla says with a flick of her wrist, copying the action Patrick had seen Alexis do more times than he can count. He couldn't help grinning at her calling them friends. Patrick didn't exactly have "friends" in Schitt's Creek outside of Stevie. Sure, he barely knew Twyla, but it was appreciated nonetheless. "Would you like to order?"

 _Shit_ , he had completely forgotten why he walked into the cafè in the first place, for drinks. "Could I have a couple teas and a caramel macchiato skim with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder? Oh, don't forget to add a scone, too, I almost did."

Twyla nods, beginning on the order. "I take it the coffee is for David?" He whispers a quick _yes_ , just loud enough for her to hear. "You know, I read on Tumblr once that the most intimate act is memorizing your partner's drink order." Without warning, a blush creeps its way up Patrick's neck. "See, I knew you couldn't stay mad at him forever." Twyla smirks before returning to the teas she was making.

"Thank you, Twyla." 

Twyla turns around to face him once more. "You haven't gotten your order yet, George just started on the scone." A friendly laugh escapes itself from Patrick's lips. 

"No, for the talk." Twyla's eyes twinkle as her smile spreads from ear to ear. She wasn't often thanked for her words, so to say she was flattered would be an understatement. 

Twyla finishes up on the drinks, setting them in front of Patrick. "It's no problem, I like you both too much to not keep you together, even if the feeling isn't reciprocated by one of you." As if on cue, George hands her the scone from behind the window. "See you later!" She exclaims, Patrick standing up, but not before saying goodbye to both Twyla and George. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and sweet, but I have ideas for a multi-chapter work highlighting their friendship so we'll see where that idea goes!


End file.
